The Group (film)
| music = Laurence Rosenthal | cinematography = Boris Kaufman | editing = Ralph Rosenblum | studio = Famartists Productions S.A. | distributor = United Artists | released = | runtime = 150 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $2.4 millionHappy 'Group' Portrait By A.H.WEILER. New York Times (1923-Current file) York, N.Y 13 June 1965: X13. | gross = $6 million }} The Group is a 1966 ensemble film directed by Sidney Lumet based on the novel of the same name by Mary McCarthy about the lives a group of eight female graduates from a Vassar-like college South Tower from 1933 to 1940. The cast of this social satire includes Candice Bergen, Joan Hackett, Elizabeth Hartman, Shirley Knight, Jessica Walter, Kathleen Widdoes, and Joanna Pettet. The film also features small roles for Hal Holbrook, Carrie Nye, James Broderick, Larry Hagman and Richard Mulligan. For its time, the film touched on controversial topics, such as free love, contraception, abortion, lesbianism, and mental illness. Plot After their university days, eight women go their separate ways. Lakey, always regarded as their leader, leaves for Europe to begin a new life on her own. The domestic lives of the others go mainly awry. Priss has married a doctor but has two miscarriages. Kay weds a playwright who cheats on her. Dottie gives up a flamboyant lifestyle in Greenwich Village to settle down with a dull Arizona businessman. Pokey has her hands full with two sets of twins. As for the others, Polly has an affair with a married man, Helena travels the world but is unable to find happiness at home, while Libby, a success in the literary world, is frigid in her personal life. With the war's intensity building in Europe in 1939, Lakey returns home. When the others discover that the woman with her is more than just a traveling companion, they realize that she is a lesbian. After a tragedy that results in the death of one of the women in 1940, Lakey leads them to the funeral for one last time together as a group. Cast Main * Candice Bergen as Lakey * Joan Hackett as Dottie Renfrew Latham * Elizabeth Hartman as Priss Hartshorn Crockett * Shirley Knight as Polly Andrews Ridgeley * Joanna Pettet as Kay Strong Peterson * Mary-Robin Redd as Pokey * Jessica Walter as Libby MacAusland * Kathleen Widdoes as Helena Davison * James Broderick as Dr. James "Jim" Ridgeley * James Congdon as Sloan Crockett * Larry Hagman as Harald Peterson * Hal Holbrook as Gus Leroy * Richard Mulligan as Dick Brown * Robert Emhardt as Henry Andrews * Carrie Nye as Norine Blake Supporting * Philippa Bevans as Mrs. Hartshorn * Leta Bonynge as Mrs. Prothero * Marion Brash as Radio Man's Wife * Sarah Burton as Mrs. Davison * Flora Campbell as Mrs. MacAusland * Bruno Di Cosmi as Nils * Leora Dana as Mrs. Renfrew * Bill Fletcher as Bill, the Actor * George Gaynes as Brook Latham * Martha Greenhouse as Mrs. Bergler * Russell Hardie as Mr. Davison * Vince Harding as Mr. Eastlake * Doreen Lang as Nurse Swenson * Chet London as Radio Man * Baruch Lumet as Mr. Schneider * John O'Leary as Put Blake * Hildy Parks as Nurse Catherine * Lidia Prochnicka as The Baroness * Polly Rowles as Mrs. Andrews * Douglas Rutherford as Mr. Prothero * Truman Smith as Mr. Bergler * Loretta White as Mrs. Eastlake Cameo Appearance/Uncredited * Arthur Anderson as Pokey's husband John Beauchamp * Ron Charles as Dr. Jones * Richard Graham as Rev. Garland * Edward Holmes as Mr. MacAusland Release The film grossed $6 million at the box office, earning $3 million in US theatrical rentals."Big Rental Pictures of 1966", Variety, 4 January 1967 pg 8 It was the 25th highest-grossing film of 1966. The Group was released to DVD by MGM Home Video on January 15, 2011, via the MGM Choice Collection as a Region 1 manufacture-on-demand DVD. Reception Variety wrote that the film is faithful to the novel but retains too much detail. Awards * Joan Hackett was nominated for the British BAFTA Film Award for the best foreign (i.e. non-British) actress. * The film was nominated for the Golden Bear at the 16th Berlin International Film Festival in 1966. See also *List of American films of 1966 References External links * * Category:1966 films Category:1960s drama films Category:American films Category:American drama films Category:English-language films Category:Feminist films Category:Films about abortion Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films directed by Sidney Lumet Category:Films set in the 1930s Category:Films set in the 1940s Category:Films set in Arizona Category:Films set in Massachusetts Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in Ohio Category:Films set in 1933 Category:Films set in 1934 Category:Films set in 1935 Category:Films set in 1936 Category:Films set in 1937 Category:Films set in 1938 Category:Films set in 1939 Category:Films set in 1940 Category:Screenplays by Sidney Buchman Category:United Artists films